mario64hacksfandomcom-20200215-history
King Boo's Moon Complex
King Boo's Moon Complex is the first King Boo level in Luigi's Mansion 64. It is a sky-like world with many traps and enemies. The trapdoor entrance is behind the star door in the main floor. Twelve Starlings are needed to open this door. In the corridor before entering the level, a painting which depicts images of Princess Peach and King Boo superimposed is seen on the far wall. As the player walks closer, a trap door opens in the ground, sending the player into the level. The painting is not able to be reached, as there is an invisible wall between the player and the painting. 'Levels' 'King Boo's Moon Complex' Wing Cap required to reach King Boo! The first section of the level is pretty straight forward. There will be a single Black "!" Switch followed by a Pyro Box. The grey slope is safer, but is too steep for Luigi to run up normally: he will have to strategically use his jumps to get up. The stone route is longer, flatter and has coins, but there is a Pyro Box at one end of it which Luigi may run into. Moving platforms lead to the next section of the level. Connected to the platform is a wooden bridge linking to a path made out of a type of gray stone. Six crystals are stuck in the path, four of which are being circled by Amps. At the end of the path, Luigi would have made a U-turn to a large stone cube, where a Kuromame will shoot a tiny fireball that chases Luigi around. One floating platform will lead Luigi to the final section of the level before the King Boo fight. There will be eight Chuckyas above the final pit where the tilting platforms used to be, guarding one of the red coins. At the end of the path is a Wing Cap box. Luigi must grab the cap and fly to the pipe across the dark world. The pipe is quite far away, so it may help to take off from the top of the Wing Cap box itself. 'Battle' Once Luigi enters the pipe, King Boo will show up saying that took the life power out of Bowser, who is now his slave. Ghost Bowser will attack using his trademark Fire Breath in stream which can burn Luigi. He can also jump up and shake the ground if Luigi is too far away, stunning Luigi if he is not in the air. To defeat Ghost Bowser, Luigi must grab him by his tail, twirl him around to build up momentum, and then throw him into one of the four mines available. Upon doing so, he will admit defeat and disappear, leaving Luigi with the key to the mansion's basement. 'Star: The Moon Complex's Red Coins' Eight Red Coins can be found throughout this level, many of which are difficult to obtain due to the fact that there are many gaps and narrow bridges in the course. The locations of the Red Coins are as follows: # Off the edge of the starting platform. Requires hitting the "!" swtich, after which it will be inside of the timed boxes # On top of the grey slope, before the tilting platforms # Over the second "Ferris wheel" platforms # On the side of the circular platform before the flame jet bridge # Off the side of the black platform with the Kuromame, requires a wallkick # Off the other side of the black platform with the Kuromame, requires a wallkick # On a platform leading up to the last slope. # Between two of the platforms guarded by Chuckyas After collecting all 8 red coins, the star appears at the top of the level. Enemies * Amp * Chuckya * Kuromame * Lakitu * Pyro Box Category:Sky Location Category:Level Category:Music-Castlevania Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Location Category:Luigi's Mansion 64 Category:Bowser Level